


Drowning In Jealousy

by Toaverse



Series: The Tale of a God’s Heir [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Favoritism, Gen, Hints of evil Krel, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, Krel Tarron needs a hug, Mention of Gaylen’s core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: When inventing something to distract himself from the events of Morando’s defeat, Krel drowns in other things from the past that hurt him...
Series: The Tale of a God’s Heir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Drowning In Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote myself some jealous/sad Krel to prepare for The Rise of The Titans...
> 
> Hope you enjoy (I guess)!

The weeks flew by after Morando’s defeat, and it looks like everyone on Arcadia has moved on from that attack. Buildings and further damage has been taken care of, and everyone just goes on with their lives and had moved on.

Everyone, except Krel...

He remembers all the horrible things that happened that day. Buster’s death, his mama and papa’s death where he and Aja had to use their sacrifice to kill Morando right after they walked out of stasis and where alive again...

He can still remember every detail, even at this moment.

Luckily though, there is a silver lining after all that. Krel managed to find Gaylen’s core and bring it to the lab, just in case some creature wants to pull another Morando again.

Currently, he is in the lab again, busy making another invention despite it being 1 AM. This time Krel’s trying to make another mindreader, just so it may come in handy someday. But it’s more out of habit for him to stay awake, trying to distract himself from the resent bad memories as much as possible, lack of sleep be damned.

But Krel knows that the day of Morando’s death isn’t the only thing that hurts him.

His parents’ obviously favoring Aja for example...

Back when they where living on Akiridion-5, when Aja ran away for the umpteenth time, she never got in any trouble for it whatsoever, even when it was their coronation day. He got scolded for simply trying to make a Daxial Array during the story of Gaylen’s core their father was telling, but Aja got off scot free while she was just as disinterested as he was.

It makes Krel look back at the conversation he had with his papa before the ceremony, asking him if he’s good enough to be king.

His papa didn’t even answer his question properly, not even saying that he’s good enough... Instead, he pointed out that Aja will be there for him to make choices, all the while she was running away in that exact moment...

‘So I wasn’t good enough for them?’ The question swirls in Krel’s mind once he asks himself that, jealousy starting to eat at him again.

It takes him back to the time he and Aja where attending school before summer break.

Everyone, absolutely everyone, had their eyes on Aja when they both walked into school. Everyone immediately liked her. They praised her like she was their queen, and Mary and Darcy immediately took her under their wing of populairity

All while no one even noticed him standing...

Krel tries to push the negative thoughts out of his head. All of it was in the past anyways. 

Besides, he had finally made friends to which he could turn to. Kleb, he even considered a human of all creatures his best friend, that being Eli. That human was almost as intelligent as him, and actually respects akiridions as if they aren’t any different then his own kind.

Turns out the human didn’t feel the same...

He left... He left to go to Akiridion-5 without even telling him...

Eli could’ve just told him that he was gonna leave earth, instead of leaving without a word like it was okey!

And once again choosing Aja...

Thinking of those memories has Krel balding one of his four fists out of anger, almost breaking the piece of tech that he’s holding.

It always had to be Aja...

Unlike him, Aja is remarkable.

Unlike him, Aja is special.

The same Aja who was more loved and favored by their parents. Aja who can’t do ANYTHING wrong! Aja who’s perfect in any way, shape, and form! Aja who had the whole school wrapped around her finger the second she walked in while no one even saw him standing! Aja never got in trouble for anything while he got scolded for doing what he liked in his free time! He couldn’t make the first mindreader work while Aja did without any effort!

And when she had made a mistake, it always worked out for her and got praised for it!

She literally can not lose...

The snapping sound of the tech piece breaking in his trembling fist is what brings Krel out of his thoughts. But only for a moment.

Yes, he now finally has friends that he can count on and trust, but... couldn’t it be like that at the start? Couldn’t he have friends around their first days on earth like Aja had?

Couldn’t it be like what he saw in The Deep?

Well, except the part where he lost his friends and home by the hands of Morando, obviously.

But Krel had his friends there, something he wanted so badly, something he had worked so hard for, and Morando just destroyed it all, right in front of him.

It made him long for vengeance, vengeance that he wanted to pursue for so long, and he got it. Krel got to end Morando himself for everything he put him and everyone through.

But that simply wasn’t enough.

Krel still wants vengeance for everything else. Vengeance for Buster’s death. Vengeance for the death of his parents. Vengeance for him always being put on second place by everyone.

Revenge feels so good in general. 

It felt so good to finally bite back against his father. It felt so good to see Aja fail at something. 

It felt so good to kill...

Krel feels himself jump out of his skin, realizing what he just thought, everything that he thought...

“No no no no no!” Krel pushes those thoughts far back in his head, trying to forget about them. “I won’t be like Gaylen, not like Morando. Never.”

The akiridion turns his head and looks at Gaylen’s core, reminding himself what the known god had become.

No, he will not, and never will be like Gaylen.

That’s a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don’t think this is going well...


End file.
